This invention relates to a method and apparatus for setting diamonds or precious stones and, more particularly, for setting a diamond in a mount so that the setting is invisible when one views the diamond and, thus, so that the setting does not detract from the luster of the diamond.
Diamonds emanate a luster that is extremely appealing to a human eye. It is extremely desired that a diamond be set onto a mount, in such a manner that the mount or setting is invisible to the viewer's eye, thereby, inhibiting the mount from detracting from the luster of the diamond that is a measure of the apparent, if not actual, value of the diamond itself. The luster is one of the paramount characteristics of the esthetic appeal of the diamond. The mountings of diamonds so that the mount is invisible are well known in the art and are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,072,601 ('601) and 5,115,649 ('649), both of which are herein incorporated by reference. The '601 patent discloses square-shaped diamond settings, whereas the '649 patent discloses round diamond settings. The '649 patent further discloses a round diamond having sloped grooves into which is inserted and then rotated complementary walls of a holder to interlock therebetween and form an article of jewelry. The '601 and '649 patents both serve well their intended purpose, but it is further desired that mounting means be provided that are particularly suited for round diamonds and which not only provide for invisible settings for the round diamonds, but also allow the round diamonds to be more easily set into their associated holder without any rotation therebetween, yet rigidly attached thereto.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for invisibly setting round diamonds so as to enhance the overall esthetic appeal of the diamonds being worn by respective owners, and yet allow the round diamonds to be more easily affixed within their mounting, for example, in a snap-lock manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for invisibly setting round diamonds in which the set diamond is securely held and is unlikely to be accidentally dislodged so as to fall out from the setting thereof.
Further still, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for invisible settings of round diamonds that are held in a mount selected of a material that assists in the securing of the diamond within the mounts.
Other objects, advantages and features of the invention will become more apparent from the following description.